Goofie
by lapatatayyo
Summary: Juvia, está harta de que Gray no le haga caso, así que decide parar de acusarlo. Pero Mirajane, se entristece por ella y crea un plan bastante ingenioso para que Gray tenga celos. Ademas Erza está muy rara. Gruvia y Jerza principalmente i menor Gale. Primer fic esperamos que os guste.Goofie era la mascota de una de nosotras dos, y por eso hemos hecho este fic en su honor.
1. El inicio de todo

LLOVÍA…

Ese dia… en el gremio de Fairy Tail se estaba muy tranquilo, bueno, tranquilo al estilo Fairy Tail: Natsu y Gray peleaban, pero esta vez, Elfman, se introdujo a la batalla mientras gritaba sobre las cosas que hacían los hombres. Gajeel molestaba a su novia Levy. Bisca y Alzack, le enseñaban cosas a su hija Asuka. Y Cana… Bueno, Cana había agotado los suministros de alcohol de toda la semana en una sola mañana.

En fin, totos estaban felices. Bueno, todos exepto Juvia Lockser; la risueña acosadora de pelo y ojos azules que todos conocemos estaba deprimida.

-Mira-san, ¿Puede servirle un té a Juvia?- Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa forzada.

-Claro, un segundo- Respondió la mayor de los hermanos Strauss.

Juvia no parecía contenta y Mirajane se percató. La maga del agua observaba la pelea entre el Dragon Slayer y el mago de hielo. A Mirajane se le hacía extraño, Juvia debería estar animando a Gray, pero… cuando Juvia suspiró, pero Mirajane sonrió pícara, ¿Qué demonios había planeado?

-¡Oh Juvia!- siguió intentando Mirajane para animarla- ¡Gray se ha desnudado! Otra vez…

-Mira-chan- dice Juvia suspirando- Juvia quiere que la dejes en paz.

-¿Pero… porque?

-Juvia cree que debería dejar de acosar a Gray-san. Si él no ama a Juvia, Juvia debe aceptarlo y dejar de seguirle e intentar conquistarlo… Juvia ve que es imposible.- Juvia, se giró para ver a Gray y de repente sus grandes ojos azules se inundaron de lágrimas.

LA LLUVIA SE INTENSIFICÓ…

-¿Cómo? ¿Gray-san? ¡Tú no eres Juvia! ¿Qué has hecho con ella?-Exclamaba Mirajane con un tanto de ironía.

Juvia la ignoró y llorando, salió corriedo del gremio, hasta que se perdió por las calles de Magnolia.

LA LLUVIA SE INTENSIFICÓ AÚN MÁS…

Llega a Fairy Hills, pero le viene un ataque de llorera antes de entrar a su habitación, así que se queda en el patio, llorando como una desesperada.

Estúpida, ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Su mente empezó a divagar pensando en lo tonta que era. Así Gray nunca se enamorará de ella.

Entonces alguien, o algo le tocó la espalda, y ella, medio asustada, se giró y vió a un dulce y precioso perrito de suave pelaje, color crema, con ojos de color miel, estaba jugando con los dedos de Juvia, esta la dedicó una sonrisa medio alegre y medio triste.

Miró alrededor, pero no había nadie. ¿El perrito estaría solo? Solo… eso le recordó su infancia, triste siempre sola con la única compañía de la lluvia y de su TeruTeruBozu. No podía dejar a ese bonito y pequeño perro solo, así que decidió quedárselo, eso provocó una gran sonrisa totalmente alegre en la cara de Juvia, y por una vez desde que lo conoció, algo que no era Gray, invadía su mente.

No sabía que nombre ponerle, y tras darle muchas vueltas (MUCHAS) decidió llamarlo Goofie.

Ahora, Goofie invadía su mente, y acosar a Gray era cosa del pasado.

LA LLUVIA PARÓ…

Lo primero que hizo Juvia era entrar corriendo a su habitación, coger su monedero turquesa para ir a una tienda de mascotas para comprar todo lo imprescindible… bueno, imprescindible para ella, porque le compró de todo: 50 kg de pienso de distintas marcas, un collar y una correa azul turquesa con brillantes, una cama enorme ambientado en el mar, etc. Y vuelve a su habitación en Fairy Hills

SALIÓ UN RADIANTE SOL…

Todo el gremio miró por la ventana.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Erza

-¿Juvia?- gritó Lucy

En el gremio se produjo un alboroto, todos se preguntaban que había pasado con Juvia.

Cuando Gray miró por la ventana, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, así que se puso su ropa (¿¡Gray vestido!?)

Desde la barra del bar, Mirajane Strauss sonreía

-Parece que ya lo encontró- pensó la mayor de los Strauss.


	2. Sobre perros, honoríficos y pasteles

_**Perdon por tardar en publicar el capitulo dos :(**_

_**Esperamos que os guste :) **_

_**Los pensamientos de la gente estarán en cursiva.**_

-¡Ohayou!- dijo la maga del agua, entrando en el gremio con una gran sonrisa. Todos se giraron para verla como entraba, era extraño ya que el día anterior se había ido llorando.

-Me alegro de que estés mejor- dijo Mirajane

-Si, Juvia no se encontraba bien ayer pero ya está mejor- respondió Juvia que como siempre, hablaba en tercera persona. Se giró hacia la puerta-¡Vamos Goofie! Entra sin miedo.

El pequeño perrito se acercó a la puerta y Mirajane le sonrió, pero Happy y Charle lo miraron con odio y Lilly con indiferencia.

Una vez dentro Lucy, Levy, Bisca y otras chicas fueron a acariciarlo.

Bisca lo cogió en brazos a su hija Asuka para que pudiera ver al cachorro. Cana que estaba borracha y Evergreen que tiene un carácter un poco fuerte empezaron a discutir por quién se veía mas linda con Goofie en brazos. Esta discusión acabó en batalla a la que se unieron Gray y Natsu sin dudarlo. Erza estaba muy raro como si el perro no existiera. Pronto la mayoría de hombres del gremio se unieron a la pelea, una pelea que normalmente terminaría con un grito de erza o algo parecido.

Pero… esta vez… Erza no participaba, ella estaba rara un tanto depresiva.

Juvia, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane, Bisca y Asuka dejaron de lado la pelea y civilizadamente se sentaron a hablar sobre Goofie.

-¡Awww! Es muy bonito, ¿cómo se llama?- preguntó Lucy acariciando la cabeza de Goofie

-Goofie, el nombre es extraño pero me gusta- contesta juvia

-Bonito nombre, es un labrador de pura raza-comentaba Bisca- si quieres puedo darte consejos de cómo cuidarlo, estoy segura de que Asuka te querrá ayudar- la niña con sombrero de vaquera asintió enérgicamente.

-Podremos jugar juntos, ¿no crees Charle?- comentó Wendy

-No lo creo- contesta la gata blanca

Mirajane no hablaba, solo sonreía.

Un rato después, la pelea había terminado.

Goofie estaba en la barra del bar, analizando el olor de cada mago y maga, el olor del gremio, los lugares a los que podría ir, todas y cada una de las cosas que le parecían importantes.

Lucy se acercó a Juvia para pedirle si podrían hacer un trabajo juntas, juvia aceptó y se fueron al tablón de anuncios para ver si encontraban alguna misión interesante y bien pagada.

Gray se acercó a la barra, miró al perro sin darle importancia, luego miró a Mirajane y se volvió a centrar en el perro.

-¿Lo de siempre Gray?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa adornando su bonito rostro

-Si- Gray contestó sin apartar la mirada del perro.

Goofie se sintió intimidado por los ojos grises del mago de hielo así que como todo perro, empezó a ladrarle y Gray sorprendido cayó al suelo.

-¡Goofie eso no se hace!-gritó juvia desde el tablón, se acerco a Gray

-Juvia lo siente Gray-san, le prometo que no volverá a pasar, perdóname- cogió al perro y se lo llevó.

Gray se quedó en el suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos. _Espera… ¿Qué? Me ha llamado Gray-san… Pero, ¿Desde cuando? Maldita sea… ¿Enserio?- _Se quedó en el suelo pensando

-¿Te pasa algo estrella del Hentai?- le dijo Natsu, Gray cambió de chip.

-No – contestó Gray y acto seguido se sentó en su silla y empezó a tomar su bebida_. -Gray-san… no debo preocuparme… ella es mi nakama, solo fue la impresión-_

Estaba sentado al lado de Erza, que estaba comiendo pastel, pero un poco triste y con aire depresivo.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó Gray.

-Nada- contesta la pelirroja- nada…

-No me mientas Erza, te lo noto en la cara además ya sabes que me lo puedes contar.

-¡Nada, te he dicho que no me pasa nada!- gritó Erza cada vez mas enfadada.

Gray se giró y volvió a pensar en lo de Juvia -_¿debería importarme?_

Desde el otro lado de la barra Mirajane observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

_**7 reviews (sin contar el nuestro claro **____**).**_

_**Es genial Gracias**_


	3. La borrachera y adicción al pastel

Cinco días había pasado desde la llegada de Goofie y que Gray estaba de mal humor… Juvia no le hablaba, apenas le miraba.

Estaba sentado en la silla, aún vestido (si, vestido, ¿raro no?), bebiendo su tercera copa de la mañana, cuando solo eran las diez.

Cana se le acercó y le dijo:

-Gray, estás bebiendo demasiado, incluso más que yo

-¡Cállate!- le dijo Gray, muy enfurecido, pero triste a la vez.

Cana decide irse, pero un poco preocupada.

-Pasemos a la segunda fase- murmuró Mirajane, que estaba detrás de la barra.

Miró a Juvia, que estaba hablando con Lucy y Levy mientras jugaban con el perro.

-Juvia- la llamó Mirajane- tengo una misión perfecta para ti.

-Pero Juvia iba a salir hoy con Lucy…- dijo Juvia

-Bueno, bueno, da igual, depende de la misión, haz la de Mirajane, tranquila- dijo Lucy para tranquilizarla y que pudiera hacer la misión- ¿De qué se trata Mira-chan?

La mayor de los Strauss, le entrega el papel donde está escrita la misión y la maga del agua lo empieza a leer en voz alta:

-Se busca maga del agua para que pose en la portada de Soccer semanal.

Juvia, en acto seguido, su pálida cara cambió de color a un rojo fuerte. Lucy se le iluminó la cara, pensando en la maga del agua y en lo linda que saldría en la revista, así que antes de que la peli-azul respondiera, ella aceptó en su nombre.

-¡Claro que lo hará!-exclamó Lucy- Por cierto… ¿Cuál es la recompensa?- cogió el folleto de la misión para verlo- ¡1.500.000 jewells!

Lucy cogió a Juvia del brazo y se la llevó corriendo para darle consejos. Aunque la "misión" era de Juvia, Lucy era la que estaba más emocionada (imaginaros a Lucy versión dinero). Pronto desaparecieron y no se la vio.

Al irse, el gremio se quedó en silencio.

Gray no estaba de humor para pelear y Erza estaba un tanto triste. Levy se aceró a Erza, ya que estaba muy preocupada:

-Erza-chan… ¿estás bien?

-Sí-contestó fríamente- Mirajane, tráeme más pastel.

-Pero Erza, es tu tercer trozo de esta mañana- dijo Mirajane- vas a engordar mucho.

-¡Solo tráelo!- gritó Erza.

Mirajane obedeció y fue a buscar el trozo de pastel para Erza.

Natsu miró a Gray, que desprendía una aura oscura y luego Erza, que estaba triste y de mal humor.

-Natsu, ella da miedo- dijo el el mago de hielo.

-Mejor nos vamos-dijo el peli-rosa- Mirajane, nos vamos a un trabajo, que necesitamos dinero, pero estaremos poco tiempo fuera.

Acto seguido, Goofie se acercó a Gray con ganas de jugar con él. Gray lo miró de mal humor y le refunfuñó.

-¡Maldito perro! ¡Tu tienes la culpa de que ella pase de mi cara!- se levantó de su silla y se fue a otra mesa.

-Ven aquí Goofie- el perro obedeció y fue hacia Mirajane- Gray, no trates tan mal a este pobre animal, ¿No ves que es una monada?

Gray, para responderlo, le giró la cara.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron Juvia y Lucy. Juvia estaba muy sonrojada y Lucy feliz.

-¡Volvimos de la sesión de fotos de Juvia! –Gritó Lucy solo al entrar- ¡La revista saldrá a la venta dentro de dos días!

-Juvia, estas muy roja- dijo Mirajane al observar su cara.

-Juvia no había usado tan poca ropa en su vida- Mirajane se rió ante la respuesta de la maga del agua.

El sol empezó a caer sobre el horizonte, señal de que el día había terminado.

El gremio empezó a vaciarse. Al cabo de muy poco tiempo, quedaron Levy, Gajeel, Mirajane, Gray, Elfman, Lissana, Erza, Lilly, Cana y Juvia (con Goofie)

Cana estaba tendida en el suelo, borracha a más no poder…

-Bueno, yo me voy-dijo Gajeel- venga Lilly, vamos Levy, querida mía.

Levy le tiró del brazo:

-¡No! Cana está muy borracha, no la podemos dejar aquí, vamos a llevarla a su casa.

-¡OK!- dijo Gajeel refunfuñando.

Acto seguido cargó a la morena borracha en brazos y salieron del gremio, seguidos por Lilly- Pero te costará algo…

Lissana se acercó a su hermana:

-Mira-nee, me voy con Elf-nee, vamos a preparar la cena.

-Bien, cuando cierre el gremio, iré con vosotros.

Cuando ellos dos se fueron, Mirajane se centró en Juvia, que estaba recogiendo algunas cosas antes de irse. Luego observó a Gray y Erza, que estaban enojados y deprimidos (Erza comiendo galletas y Gray bebiendo)

-Venga, todos fuera que tengo que cerrar el gremio.

-Juvia ya se iba- respondió a Mirajane- Erza-san, si quieres, podemos volver juntas a Fairy Hills-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento Juvia, no estoy de humor- dijo Erza a Juvia, rechazando su petición.

Juvia observó a Gray que no tenía intención de moverse, Mirajane se acercó a ella.

-Juvia, Gray no tiene la intención de moverse y yo tengo que irme o Elfman quemará la cocina, ¿Podrías cerrar tú?

-Claro, a Juvia no le importa. Goofie, nos quedaremos un rato más.

-¡Gracias Juvia! Adiós, hasta mañana- cuando Mirajane salió del gremio, se la oyó reír como una loca.


End file.
